Even More Than Paradise!
by Sing.Dance.Act.Love.Glee
Summary: Another Monchele Drabble! Cory and Lea go on vacation in Hawaii! What will this cute couple get up to in Paradise! Includes: My take on their NEW YEARS EVE KISS! 3 One-Shot x


Lea stepped off the tarmac in Hawaii and relished in the cool breeze coming from inside the airport terminal. Looking around in awe, she couldn't believe she was standing here in Hawaii with three of the people she loved more than anything else in the world.

It had been a dream come true when Cory had surprised her with tickets to Hawaii and she was on 'Cloud 9' when Cory had offered to bring her parents along aswell. She couldn't be more lucky to have a boyfriend like Cory. He constantly surprised her with amazing vacations and gifts and made her feel like the most loved girl in the world.

Cory knew Lea needed this vacation. She had been working so hard with Glee and her many various other campaigns and Cory knew she was due for a well deserved break.

Cory picked up the luggage from the baggage claim, helping Marc with theirs as well, earning himself a kiss on the cheek from Edith.

"You've got a good one here." Edith whispered to Lea sending a wink in Corys direction.

"Oh, believe me I know." Lea smiled, proudly moving her free arm around Cory's waist snuggling into his larger frame. It was moments like these that Lea felt the proudest. She loved it when her parents got to see just why she loved Cory so much.

As the couples made their way out to their waiting car Cory moved to open the door for Lea and Edith before noticing Lea had stopped a few meters back, looking up into the sky.

"You coming darling?" Marc questioned motioning for Lea to join them and awakening her from her daydream.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I was just admiring the sky. The sun here is so beautiful and the sky is just very

clear compared to L.A" Lea stated, drawing her eyes back to her father and Cory who were standing waiting for her.

"It is very beautiful." Cory stated reaching out for Lea's hand and whispering "Almost as beautiful as you." Lea smiled brightly, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips before embracing him in a tight hug.

"As much as I love your constant display of affection, it's fairly hot in here and I wouldn't mind getting to the hotel for a swim." Edith giggled from inside the car, immediately grabbing Cory and Lea's attention. Lea slowly loosened her embrace on Cory and clambered into the car, their hands constantly entwined.

xx

"Goodmorning beautiful." Cory smiled as Lea's eyes started to flutter open.

"Goodmorning, Cory." Lea giggled, rubbing the sleep out of her half opened eyes.

Cory just lay there in silence. This was his favourite way to wake up; Lea snuggled up in his arms and her beautiful face the first he would see for the day. He always thought she looked the most beautiful in the mornings. When her face was pure and make-up free and her soft, slightly messy curls fell down around her shoulders.

Lea watched as Cory moved over and picked up something from the bedside table.

"What are you doing babe?" Lea questioned, wondering what Cory was fiddling around with.

"Just thinking of how to savour this moment forever." Cory smiled sliding back into the middle of the bed with his flip-cam in his hand.

"No, Cory!" Lea whined pulling the covers up around her head as he hit the record button.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cory questioned.

"I have no make-up on and its way too early in the morning for camera's." Lea's muffled voice came from beneath the sheets.

"You are so beautiful Lea...even without make-up you are the most beautiful girl in this world.

Now come on say hello to the camera. That way we can remember this holiday forever." Cory grinned pulling the sheets away from Lea's head.

A beaming Lea emerged from the sheets and pushed the camera away as she attacked Cory with a passionate kiss. As she pulled away she turned the camera back towards her, a mischevious grin appearing on her face.

"There...That's how I want this holiday remembered." she giggled as Cory started to tickle her sides.

"You...are...just...too...cute!" Cory chuckled out in between her squeals.

_**knock..knock..**_

Lea and Cory immediately jumped at the sound.

"Cory, Lea...darlings. We were thinking of heading down to the beach for breakfast and a swim. Do you guys want to come?" Edith's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yes mother, just give us a second to get 'll meet you down there." Lea giggled, pushing Cory off of her as she jumped out of the bed to get ready. Today was going to be a great day in paradise.

xx

Cory and Lea immerged 20 minutes later to meet Edith and Marc for breakfast at a local beachside cafe. Lea was dressed in a beautiful white summer dress which floated down around her body stopping just below her knee and Cory was clad in a pair of black shorts and a tight fitted blue

t-shirt.

As they entered the cafe Cory took in Lea's outfit not failing to notice that he could see the outline of her black bikini beneath it and his eyes immediately started tracing around the edges of it. Lea noticed his lack of subtlety and slapped him playfully on the shoulder before her parents could notice.

The four of them enjoyed a lovely breakfast of tropical fruit and coffee before heading down to the beach for a swim and some fun in the sun.

"You guys run ahead." Marc stated.

"Yeah you probably want to spend some time alone... We will catch up with you later for lunch. Enjoy your last day of 2012." Edith grinned before taking Marc's hand and leading him up the other end of the beach.

"Wait a second..." Cory called out, causing Edith and Marc to turn around. "Do you girls mind giving Marc and I a second to chat?" Cory asked motioning to Lea and Edith.

"Sure." Edith beamed back immediately walking back over to stand near Lea.

Lea never went to make a move, she only tugged on his arm desperately.

"Cory, what are you doing?" she whispered, confused.

"Well babe, you will just have to wait and see." He said placing a soft kiss to Lea's nose before

walking over to join Marc.

"So..."Cory started. "I have a plan. I want to give Lea an amazing New Years Eve. Will you help me?" he questioned. Marc didnt say anything at first he just stuck out his hand for Cory to shake. "We have a deal young man." He beamed back.

Cory and Marc discussed the details of the plan as Lea and Edith chatted profusely about the latest episode of Downton Abbey. As they finished up planning the final details Marc and Cory shared a quick hug and Cory sneekily made his way back over to Lea, grabbing her around the waist as he lifted her up and ran towards the water.

"See you guys later then." Edith yelled happily only to hear Lea's screaming in return.

"What did Cory want dear?" Edith questioned as she linked her arm with Marc and they headed up the beach.

"Well since you and Lea both have trouble keeping anything a secret I dont think I should tell you. One thing I will say is, when the time comes Lea better marry that young man." Marc smiled happily as the pair walked off to enjoy their time at the beach.

After their short swim Lea and Cory lay on the beach basking in the warm sun that was radiating off their skin, turning it a beautiful, golden brown.

Much to Cory's surprise Lea quickly sat upright and leaned over to place a slow romantic kiss on his startled lips.

"What was that for?" he grinned.

"Oh, you know...for bringing me here to this beautiful amazing place where we can just spend time together...and be completely honest with each other" she slyly added.

"It's my pleasure Lea...but dont think that means I am going to tell you my surprise for tonight."

"Awww..." Lea pouted in defeat rolling over to face the other way just in time to see someone snap a picture of them together.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong babe?" Cory questioned placing a protective hand on the small of her back.

"There are people taking photo's of us." she frowned rolling back over to face him.

"What's wrong with that? We knew we couldn't escape them forever. People are going to see us and want a photo, I thought you would be use to it babe."

"Yeah well I understand that..." Lea sulked. "But why now...why when I'm in my bikini and feeling all self conscious. I dont want pictures of me looking like this broadcast all over the internet."

"There is nothing wrong with the way you look babe. You look sexy, and beautiful and incredibly hot in that black bikini." Cory grinned but he could tell Lea only felt a slightly more comfortable by his previous remark.

"Look at me Lea..." Cory said, reaching his thumb out touch her chin and bring it to face him. When he could finally look into her beautiful deep brown eyes he didnt understand how she could feel so self conscious. This girl in his arms right now, looking him right in the eye was _flawless.. _

"There aren't any paparazzi, it's just fans. People who love us, who love the show and who love the work we do. They see us and see what we have together and want to snap a little peice of that paradise for themselves... The photo's may get out on the internet but who cares, Lea you are beautiful and flawless and anyone should be so lucky to get to see those pictures and realise that just as much as I realise how perfectly flawless you are every single day."

Lea had tears streaming down her face at this. Tears of love, passion and complete and utter awe that she had managed to get this man to call her own.

"Cory, I love you so much. You have no idea how amazing hearing you say those things makes me feel. You always were my 'Celebrity Crush' and not many people get to experience love like this with the celebrities they crush on but for some reason I am lucky enough. You make me feel so sexy and beautiful and like the most loved girl on this planet and I am truly greatful. I love you so much Cory and I can't wait for tonight."

And with that Cory just had to kiss her, he didnt care if anyone caught them, right now in this moment he loved Lea more than ever and he had to feel the touch of her lips on his and her tongue moving in synch with his own.

xx

Lea checked the alarm on the bedside table, the neon numbers flashing back, telling her that it was 7.15pm. She had just come out of the bathroom after a long bubble bath and she was still dressed in her robe as she looked for something to wear.

Noticing Cory was no-where in sight she had a quick scope around the room and noticed a note lying on the middle of the bed with a beautiful red rose laying next to it. She picked the rose up, sniffing in its beautiful scent as she read the note which was obviously written by Cory. She could tell his scruffy handwriting anywhere.

**_Hey Beautiful, _**

**_Ready for an amazing night?_**

**_I hope so because I have something amazing planned. I am sure right now you can't decide what to wear (Am I right? You can let me know later.) Well, I took it upon myself to buy you that outfit you really wanted at the shop the other day. You always look amazing in whatever you wear but I wanted this to be your night to shine. It is hanging up in the wardrobe with the next note attached to it._**

**_See you later,_**

**_Love, Cory xx_**

Lea's heart skipped a beat. She ran to her wardrobe and grabbed out the dress she had fell in love with in the shop last week. Carefully removing the second note that was attached she slipped on the cream coloured dress and admired the way it looked in the mirror. The beautiful corset like bodice complemented her slim physique and the tiered bottom made her long,tanned legs stand out.

She complimented the outfit with her necklace that read 'Cory' and her nice pair of cream coloured heels and went to read the second letter.

**_Hey,_**

**_Wow you look amazing! I can't actually see you but I am positive you do. Now this was going to go on for a lot longer but I just couldnt wait that long to see you so meet ME at the picnic spot you said you loved so much the other day near the water front. You know the one underneath the palm trees. I know you'll remember, see you there._**

**_Love, Cory xx_**

Lea's legs couldn't take her there fast enough as she ran own the edge of the water front to where she had pointed out a great picnic spot the other day. She had to stop suddenly when she caught sight of Cory sitting on a picnic rug with a giant picnic basket sitting next to him and a glass of wine in each hand.

She felt like the whole world had stopped just for them. Like they were the only two people on the planet. As she reached Cory she placed a romantic kiss on his lips and took one of the glasses out of his hands and sat herself down on the rug.

"What did I tell you, you look amazing!" Cory smiled.

"Not so bad yourself Mr Monteith." Lea chuckled, taking in the sights of his new dress shirt and shorts.

...

The rest of the night flew by as the couple enjoyed lots of delicious food and wine which Marc had so nicely prepared for them and before they knew it 12 o'clock was getting very close. Cory reached across and grabbed Lea's hand in his, causing her to turn her attention to him and away from the ocean she was watching intently.

"Lea..."Cory started.

"No..wait. Can I go first?... because after you say whatever your going to say I will probably be a blubbering mess and wont be able to get out what I want to say properly...so can I got first, _please_?" Lea questioned.

"Sure." Cory said as he sat up preparing himself to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Cory...I don't know how I can possibly put my love for you into words but I am going to give it a try... This year was the greatest year of my life. It was the year I decided to take control of my feelings and put them into action, especially when it came to you and that is the best decision I have ever made. You make me so incredibly happy Cory...I dont think you quite know just how much. And I have realised what I would have thought...many years ago... to be one of the scariest things. I have realised that I have finally found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with...and I couldn't be happier. You are the best man in this whole world Cory, you are so funny and kind and incredibly sexy and no girl could ask for a better man than you. So...thank-you Cory for making this the best year of my life so far and I hope 2013 is even better which I believe as long as I have you in my life, its just going to keep getting better."

Cory was resisting the urge to cry. Not once before in his life had a girl had this sort of control over his heart. It was scary in a way but he knew that Lea would never do anything to hurt him and what she had just said cemented that into place.

"Wow! Lea I just love you so much.." Cory stammered out trying to compose himself to continue. " Now I dont know how I am going to top that..." he chuckled nervously. " But Lea, you never cease to amaze me. I never thought it was possible to love a girl as much as I love you. I wan to be the best man for you Lea because that is what you deserve and so much more. You are so talented and inspirational not to mention incredibly beautiful and sexy. I dont think a girl could get more perfect than you...I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, and when the right time comes, sometime in the future we are going to have an amazing wedding. I have changed so much this year Lea, for the better and its all because of you. You make me a better person and you have made this year the best year of my life...so far. You own my heart Lea Michele, lock and key and I never plan on changing that lock. Ever..."

Knowing he was finished neither of them could resist the temptation any longer as their lips crashed together in a searing kiss just as fireworks exploded into the sky painting a picture on the night sky's blank canvas. They pulled away, completely breathless as they whispered to each other, foreheads still touching and mouths centimeters apart, _HAPPY NEW YEAR! _

xx

The next few days in paradise flew by. With a long mountain walk and sea kayaking taking up most of the time they had left on their holiday Lea found herself exhausted. She loved Hawaii and getting to do all these wonderful, amazing things with Cory just made the experiences even better.

She laughed quietly to herself as she sat on the deck chair in the sun reminiscing about her sea kayaking experience the day before. She had freaked out about the kayak capsizing and Cory had decided to distract her by splashing her with water, coincidentally leaving her drenched from head to toe. Her parents had found the two's constant laughter and sweetness to be comforting. Marc had even told them at dinner last night how happy he was that two people such as them had found 'the one' and that they were so perfect for each other. Edith had cried at how much she loved seeing her daughter happy and this had caused Lea to cry at how they were such a perfect little family.

Cory saw Lea laughing and smiling to herself as she lay on the deck chair next to him and he wondered what she was thinking about.

"Hey babe.. what's so funny? Your not happy about going home tomorrow are you?" Cory asked grabbing Lea's attention.

"No of course not and it's nothing... I was just thinking about yesterday when we went sea kayaking and you drenched me." Lea smiled.

"Ohh yeah... I thought I had to teach you a lesson."

"Alright, and what lesson was that?"

"Not to be such a scardy cat." Cory grinned, tickling her sides.

"Hey...stop that!" Lea shrieked, squirming away from his grip.

"Fine, fine! Your no fun!" Cory sighed in defeat.

"Oh really?! No fun.." Lea asked suggestively.

"Oh no babe! Your fun.. in that ." Cory leaned over for a kiss but Lea put her hand up to his lips.

"None of that Mr... I am no fun, remember." She teased playfully.

"Shut up and kiss me." Cory ordered before Lea moved her hand away from his mouth and attacked his lips passionately.

"I love you Lea." Cory stated as he pulled away to return his gaze to the beautiful golden sunset that was unfolding before him.

"Even more than this?" Lea asked pointing to the sky.

"Even more than Paradise." Cory confirmed with certainty, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
